


By the Fire

by Freckled_Halos



Series: Gates Closed [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/Freckled_Halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nights get cold up in Sioux Falls, but it's nothing Castiel's kisses won't fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Fire

“It’s dying down again.” Castiel whispered, eyes locked onto the fireplace.

“Then put another log in it.” Dean murmured, shoulder gently bumping Cas’.

“But the extra firewood is all the way outside.” Cas peered up at Dean from inside the blanket they were both wrapped in. “And it’s snowing.” He gazed at the back door from across the living room where they were sitting on the floor in front of the fire.

“I swear to God, Cas…are you really going to make _me_ go out and get more wood again?” Dean’s eyebrows raised as he pursed his lips at the back of Cas’ head, dimples forming.

“You tolerate the cold much more effectively than I do, that’s all.” Cas shrugged, turning back to the fire. The flames were minimal now, only hissing slightly, embers glowing from beneath the logs.

Dean scoffed.

Cas let out a shiver and a little “burr” sound, whether it was voluntary or not, and Dean threw his arms up in surrender.

“Fine! I’ll go get the damn firewood.” Dean tossed aside the blanket and stood, stretching his stiff knees before half-stomping to the mudroom. He pulled on his boots, but didn’t bother tying them and yanked his jacket on over the navy blue long sleeve he was wearing.

“Thank you.” Cas called, still sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor.

Dean mumbled something incoherent and pulled the back door open. The harsh night air hit him like a train, crashing into his chest and nipping at his hands and face.

“Fuckin’…” Hot breath puffed out of his mouth and Dean could feel his nose and fingertips going numb already. Quickly, he shuffled down the porch stairs, careful not to slip on the ice, and jogged around to the back of the house, snow crunching and squeaking underfoot. With one hand tucked into the other armpit, he pulled the large blue tarp back from the pile of firewood he had chopped before the first show hit and grabbed two more logs. Not bothering to properly replace the tarp, Dean nearly ran back towards the steps and threw himself into the mudroom, door slamming behind him.

“Son of a bitch.” Boots kicked off and jacket shed, Dean shuffled back to the fireplace and unceremoniously tossed the fresh logs in. “There.”

“Thank you very much.” Cas cooed, holding out one side of the blanket to welcome Dean back in.

The taller man graciously accepted the invitation and snuggled into Castiel, still shivering. Cas shifted, turning his entire body towards Dean, legs around either side of Dean’s cross-legged body. He took Dean’s hands into his own and brought them to his mouth, breathing hot air onto them and kissing each ice-cold finger tip. He slid his hands up and down Dean’s arms and shoulders, cupped his pink ears and rubbed his back.

“You know,” Dean started, “my lips are pretty cold still too.”

“Oh?” Cas asked, pausing his movements.

“Yeah, are they blue? They feel blue.”

“No—”

“Maybe,” his head dipped, green eyes boring into Cas’ from underneath long, dark lashes, “you could help me warm those too?”

“Well,” Cas sighed, looking into the flames, “I suppose.” He turned back towards Dean, placing hot hands on either side of his stubbly face.

Castiel's breath ghosted across Dean’s rosy lips for a moment before they were met with Cas' warm mouth. Dean’s body was instantly flooded with heat that spread all over before settling and buzzing low in his stomach.

 Cas pulled away sooner than Dean would have liked.

“Do you feel better now?” He asked, eyebrows together.

“Yeah, Cas, thanks. What would I do without you?”  

 


End file.
